Romance on the Merry Go
by The Goon
Summary: The men of the Straw Hats all seem to be thinking about Nami. Some of them have different motives, one of them truly loves her for who she is. Which one wins her heart?
1. Hitting the Beach

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. For a while now, I've wanted to do a One Piece romance fanfic, and now I've started. It's currently rated T, but depending on what happens in the story, it may be changed to M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Story: After the events of Alabasta, and before the events of Skypiea, something happened between Nami and one of her crewmates.**

* * *

"Man, nothing exciting has been happening lately!" moaned Luffy. He was lying on his back with his arms up and hands behind his head. The gentle breeze of the Grand Line blew through his long black hair, and while normal people would find this relaxing, it made Luffy have a bigger urge to get into action. He could not sit still. "8 days of being out on the ocean and nothing has turned up!" "I dunno, Luffy," replied Usopp, who was sitting with his legs crossed beside him, "after all that work we did in Alabasta, this is kind of a nice break!" "We HAD a nice break for a few days, but now we need action!"

Zoro sat criss cross on the other side of the deck, holding up 6 barrels of metal inside. He had to get strong enough so he can always cut through steel like he did with Mr.1. He even had Tony Tony Chopper sit on top of the barrels in his beast form to add to the intensity. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the Straw Hat Crew. Nico Robin was sitting with Nami simply chatting.

"It's just been so plain around here lately," said Luffy to Usopp. "Here's an idea, Luffy," said Usopp, "we should all just relax and hit the next beach we find!" Luffy groaned. "First off, Usopp, it's not likely we'll get ANYWHERE soon. Second, I can't swim in the first place!" Usopp laughed. "You don't have to swim to go to the beach. You could get a tan, or play beach ball…it's not all about the water!" "Well I need more action, not beaches!"

* * *

"WAHOO! LET'S PLAY VOLLEYBALL!" shouted Luffy. Eventually, the Merry Go came across a small, uninhabited island with a perfect beach. Luffy, Robin, and Chopper could not swim because of their Devil Fruit Powers, so they mostly stayed on the sand. Everyone else had been playing in the water when they heard Luffy call a game. Itching for action, they all got the volleyball and set up the teams.

Zoro's strength had increased since Alabasta. This was made evident when he served the ball straight into Usopp's face. "What was THAT for, Zoro?" he asked with a bloody nose and broken teeth. Sanji kicked it up and it was falling towards Luffy. Luffy swallowed it and spat it back towards Usopp, who was hit in the face once again. "WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS?" cried Usopp. "Weren't you listening, Usopp?" Luffy said with a smile. Zoro caught on and played along. "We all agreed to play 'Kill Usopp' before we got off the ship!" "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Usopp, as Zoro and Luffy laughed hysterically.

But when Nami went to spike the ball to the other side, that's when things changed…for the guys anyway. Well, Sanji was always hopelessly in love with Nami…or any woman that he met. But Usopp couldn't help but blush when he saw Nami's melons bouncing up and down. Zoro went numb when he got a view of her perfect body in her bikini. Luffy's heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile on her face when she ready to land.

* * *

Unfortunately, she didn't land very successfully. Instead of falling on her two feet, she twisted her ankle and landed face first in the sand. Everyone including Chopper and Robin (despite they had no romantic feelings for Nami) gasped in shock. First off, it wasn't very much like Nami to be so careless about herself. Normally she could land perfectly on the ground like nobody's business. Secondly, their beloved navigator wasn't recovering as fast as she normally could.

She was still conscious. It was just that her vision was blurry from hitting her head. She could hear the rest of the Straw Hat Crew hurrying over to help her. "NO! DON'T DIE, NAMI!" shouted Luffy and Sanji at the same time. "IDIOTS!" shouted Zoro, "SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE! SHE JUST NEEDS TO REST HER HEAD A BIT! AND GET SOMETHING FOR HER ANKLE!" "Whew," said Luffy and Sanji, "that's a relief!" "Chopper!" shouted Usopp, "Get some bandages from the ship!" "Sure thing, Usopp!" said Chopper. He took the rowboat they used to get from the island to the Merry Go and he went to look for bandages.

In the meantime, Robin got a long chair for Nami to rest in, as Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji all carried her to Robin. "I'm fine, guys…" said Nami quietly. "No you're not!" said Sanji, "You can't walk and you're still dizzy! We gotta help you, Nami!" They slowly dropped her on the chair that Robin had prepared for her. "Just relax, Nami," said Luffy, "Chopper will be back with some bandages real soon!" Nami smiled and laid her head down. "Thanks, you guys," she whispered quietly. So while Chopper was looking for bandages and the rest of the crew sat by Nami waiting patiently, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**~The Goon~**


	2. Who's the Better Man?

**Chapter 2 is up and ready! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece...but if I did, oh the fun I would have!**

**Story: After the events of Alabasta, and before the events of Skypiea, something happened between Nami and one of her shipmates.**

**The Straw Hat Pirates needed a little break from being out on the sea, so they find an island in the middle of the Grand Line and relax on the beach. But during a game of beach volleyball, Nami twists her ankle, and Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji rush to her aid. Chopper goes back on the Merry Go to get some bandages while the rest of the crew care for her on the shore.**

* * *

Chopper was still on the ship. He was still trying to get the bandages. It wasn't that he didn't know where the bandages were. He tried to get to the cabinet there, but knocked over a couple of barrels. The barrels landed on top of him. While he managed to get his upper torso out, his legs were still caught under the barrels. He had to slowly squirm out and then get the bandages. "Oooh, I hope Nami's not feeling too much worse!" said Chopper.

* * *

Nami woke up to the sound of low voices and crashing sea waves. There was already a sunset. _How long was I asleep?_ she thought. Now her ankle was really killing her. It was more painful than it was earlier. Why wasn't Chopper back with the bandages yet?

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji were wondering the same thing. Chopper should know where the bandages are, so what could be keeping him? They were all sitting by Nami, facing the reflection of the sunset on the ocean. "Chopper should have been back by now," said Sanji, "What's taking him so long?" "You think he's alright on there?" asked Usopp, "I mean, nothing happened to him, right?" "Nothing happened to him, Usopp," said Zoro, "he probably just misplaced his bandages and has a hard time finding them." "Yeah right," muttered Usopp, "he's not that stupid."

Nami began to groan. The pain from her ankle was only getting worse. She leaned up and grabbed it with both her hands to try and make it feel better. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro all jumped to their feet as soon as they heard their precious navigator groaning. "Nami! Are you okay?" exclaimed Usopp. "Please don't die, Nami!" cried Sanji. "SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE, YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?" shouted Zoro.

"I feel like I'm dying here…" moaned Nami. "SEE? SHE NEEDS MY HELP!" Sanji exclaimed boldly. "You really are gullible," muttered Zoro. "Isn't there a strong man who can make me feel better?" asked Nami. "I'M COMING, NAMI!" shouted Zoro.

* * *

Zoro soon found himself carrying Nami's beach bag to her, which was filled with a few simple clothes buried under lots of treasure and weighed a couple tons. "Why do I feel for her when all she does is make me carry her shit around?" wondered Zoro, "Next time, I'll just let Sanji do it!" Zoro put down the beach bag beside Nami. Sanji was rubbing Nami's ankle to make her feel better. Usopp was giving her a back massage for her pleasure. Robin fiddled around with her multiple hands in order to fight the boredom she felt waiting for Chopper to return with the bandages.

Luffy sat by himself on his beach towel away from the rest of the crew. _Man, all those guys have her attention and not me,_ thought Luffy hopelessly, _I'm just her captain and nothing more_. "It's Chopper!" shouted Robin, "he's heading back!" "Finally! What took him so long?" asked Zoro. Chopper brought the rowboat up to the shore and ran to Nami. "I have the bandages, Nami!" said Chopper. "What took _you_ so long?" asked Zoro. Chopper looked up and replied, "I got stuck under some barrels that fell, and it took me a while to squirm out!" Zoro immediately began laughing. "Shut up! It's not funny!" whined Chopper.

* * *

"Thanks again, Chopper," said Nami. Her foot had finally been bandaged and the crew was ready to head out. "Anytime, Nami!" said Chopper. As the others began to walk towards the rowboat, Robin approached Chopper. "You missed quite a bit, Chopper," said Robin. Chopper looked up at Robin in curiosity. "What happened?" asked Chopper. "It would seem like all of the other guys in our crew want Nami's affection," said Robin with a smile, "You wouldn't happen to feel the same, would you?" "N-n-no! I'm a reindeer! Me and her…eeek!" Chopper started to panic a little. "I'm just joking, Chopper," said Robin. Chopper sighed in relief.

The Straw Hat Pirates were on the rowboat heading back to the Merry Go. The sun had already set by now, and the stars were out in the open sky. The moon began to slowly rise, with its reflection on the sea. By suggestion of Chopper, Nami put her feet in the water to help soothe the pain from her ankle, even though the bandages should have helped. "Well this didn't exactly turn out as well as I hoped it would," sighed Nami. "Is your foot alright, Nami?" asked Robin. "It's been better," said Nami, "but I'll live." Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp looked at Nami in concern. All of them felt the same way about her. It was simply a matter of who had what it took to win her heart and which one she wanted.

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be finished soon!**

**~The Goon~**


	3. Competition

**Chapter 3 is now up and running. This chapter also has guest appearances for Jango, Fullbody, and Hina.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Story: After the events of Alabasta, and before the events of Skypiea, something happened between Nami and one of her shipmates.**

**In the need to get rid of cabin fever, the Straw Hat crew takes a relaxing break on the beach. But during a beach volleyball game, Nami twists her ankle and breaks her foot. Everyone rushes to her aid, and for most of them, its mainly for one common reason...Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro want to win Nami's heart.**

* * *

Nami still couldn't forget what Zoro did for her.

_It was 1 in the morning on the Merry Go. As far as Nami knew, everyone was asleep except for herself. Her ankle was still hurting, and she didn't feel like hopping on one foot to get places. She thought she would have to stay like this for a very long time. Then she thought she heard a boat coming toward the ship. She slowly hopped up to the deck and looked out. The Merry Go had not moved from the island for the night. A rowboat came from the island to the Merry Go._

_Zoro tied the rowboat up to the Merry Go and made his way up to Nami on the deck. He handed her a pair of crutches that he apparently made himself. "That island has some strong trees. Not strong enough to withstand my blades, but strong enough to hold a person up. I figured they would make good material for making crutches with." "Thanks, Zoro!" she said with a smile._

Now Nami was making her way to eat with the crew. Using her new crutches, she made her way to the dining room, but came in for quite a surprise. There were five big roasted pigs on the table, with exotic fruits and hot bread in the center of the table. Sanji was standing beside one of the chairs with a grand smile on his face. "A young lady needs to keep up her strength and beauty, and a good meal will do just that, Nami!" Sanji said. "Oh thank you, Sanji!" said Nami.

Nami managed to finish most of one of the roast pigs, all the breads, and some of the fruits and was stuffed. "Might I clear your plate for you, Nami?" asked Sanji. "Sure, Sanji!" she said with a cheerful smile. As soon as he did, Sanji looked back to all the leftover food at the table. There were still four roast pigs and some fruit. "Wonder what to do with all this, though," asked Sanji. Then Luffy came in and saw the feast that was on the table. "Whoa! That's a lotta food!" He immediately ran up to the table and gobbled it all down within a minute. "HOW CAN SOMEONE EAT THAT FAST?" cried Sanji.

* * *

There was suddenly the sound of gunshots outside. Luffy and Sanji ran quickly up to the deck, while Nami took her time on the crutches Zoro made her. But when the whole crew made it up to the deck, they saw a Navy ship sailing right next to them. It was the ship that belonged to Hina, Fullbody, and Jango. Somehow they caught up with the Straw Hat crew. "Payback's gonna be a bitch for these Straw Hats, right Jango?" said Fullbody. "Pirates are worthless scum!" he barked. "Uh…weren't _you_ a pirate yourself once?" asked Fullbody. "Don't waste time," said Hina, "you're making Hina feel aggravated. Just shoot down their ship!"

"I have a better idea, Hina!" said Jango. He walked out to the plank close enough for him to jump on to the Merry Go. "Now when I say 1, 2, Jango, you'll all fall into deep sleep!" he said. "1…2…JANGO!" Jango and Luffy fell into deep sleep. "Yep, they're idiots," mumbled Zoro. "Jango…hasn't changed one bit," said Usopp. "Enough talk!" shouted Hina. "Fullbody! Fire at will!" "You got it, Hina!" he said. He took out a big gun and aimed straight at Nami. He pulled the trigger and a silver bullet started heading right toward Nami. She saw it and began to scream. She prepared herself for the worst.

All she felt was a bit of egg yolk land on her cheek. As she wiped it off, she saw that Usopp had fired one of his egg bombs at the incoming bullet, and stopped it from hitting Nami. Usopp had just saved her life! "Damn kid!" shouted Fullbody. "Hey! It's that long nose!" exclaimed Jango. "Hina is furious!" growled Hina. "I'll fire it again if you shoot one more bullet!" shouted Usopp. "No need…" said Zoro from behind.

"…I'll CRUSH THEM!" shouted Zoro, holding a massive cannonball over his head. "AAH!" cried Jango, "HOW IS HE HOLDING THAT OVER HIS HEAD?!" "Retreat!" shouted Fullbody. "No!" barked Hina. But it was too late. Zoro threw the cannonball right in the center of the ship. The cannonball sank into the ocean, and it left a huge hole right through the center of their ship. "Hina is pissed!" said Hina. "We must go get repairs! We'll retreat for now." The Straw Hat crew cheered as the Navy ship sailed away to get repairs.

* * *

Luffy sat alone in one of the rooms below deck. He stretched his finger from one end to the other, trying to pass the time and to get his mind off of things. "I don't have a chance with her," said Luffy with a sad sigh, "Everyone else is doing great things for her. Sanji cooked a huge feast for her, Zoro made her crutches, and Usopp saved her from being hit by a bullet! And what have I done? I've just been the usual idiot captain that I've always been to her. I'm only her captain. That's all she sees me as."

Suddenly the ship shook. Something was banging against it. Luffy ran up to deck where the rest of the crew was. "What just happened?" shouted Usopp. "Something is shaking the ship from under the sea," said Robin, "and it's very big." "From up here, you can see the silhouette of an eel," said Sanji, "maybe if we kill it, we'll have it for dinner tonight!" The eel rammed itself into the Merry Go again. They were losing their balance. "How are we supposed to catch it?" asked Chopper. "Forget catching it! We gotta get away from it! It's gonna knock us over!" shouted Usopp. "Relax, Usopp," said Zoro, "it's not that strong."

That's what Zoro thought until the eel rammed into the Merry Go once again. Nami slipped and fell off her crutches. She lost her footing, tripped on the side of the ship, and fell into the water. "NAMI!" everyone cried. Nami came back up to the surface, desperately trying to swim back up to the ship, but to no avail. All that was visible of her was her hand. And it sunk lower and lower. "NO!" shouted Luffy. He jumped off the ship and dove right into the water to rescue Nami. But as he went to get Nami, he froze and suddenly came to a chilling realization that he totally forgot about.

_Oh yeah_, thought Luffy, _I can't swim!_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the conclusion!**

**~The Goon~**


	4. Nami's Choice

**Hey guys, its me, The Goon. Here we are, on the last chapter of Romance on the Merry Go. Nami finally makes her choice of who she loves. Because of something that happens, this story has been changed to M. But nonetheless, thanks for the positive feedback and enjoy the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Story: After the events of Alabasta, and before the events of Skypiea, something happened between Nami and one of her crewmates.**

**During a relaxing break on the beach, Nami twists her ankle, causing everyone to panic over her. After the break, however, it's obvious that Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp all want to win Nami's heart. Zoro makes her crutches. Sanji cooks her a very nice meal. Usopp saves her life by stopping an incoming bullet that Fullbody fired at her. Luffy feels as if he can't compete with any of them. But when a giant eel starts rocking the ship and knocks Nami overboard, Luffy jumps in to save her from drowning, only to remember at the last moment that because of the Devil Fruit he ate, he can't swim!**

* * *

Luffy and Nami stared at each other for the longest time. Luffy couldn't swim, so he was frozen while in the water. Nami was in shock that Luffy would take that big of a risk to save her. He would risk his life for her safety. Not that it mattered much now, because the eel was swimming towards them both. Both began to feel frightened, because it opened its wide mouth. Both just waited for it to get it over with.

Fortunately, Zoro and Sanji came to the rescue. Zoro grabbed hold of Luffy and Nami and brought them back up to the surface. Sanji turned to face the incoming eel. Sanji swam over its head, and dug his heel into its skull, giving it a powerful kick. The eel lost its sight, and began to squirm until it finally croaked. The body of the eel floated to the surface. Sanji couldn't wait to get it cooked.

Sanji came back up to the Merry Go deck where Zoro was crouching beside Nami and Luffy. Both were on their backs, desperately gasping for air. "Are you both all right?" asked Zoro. "I think so…" said Nami. "What idiot suggested I dive in water even though I ate a Devil Fruit?" asked Luffy. As if on cue, the entire crew shouted out, "_YOU_ DID, YOU IDIOT!" "Oh yeah, that's right!" said Luffy. "Here are your crutches, Nami," said Robin, holding them up for her with six hands coming out from the floor. "Thanks, Robin," said Nami as she got herself back up. As she, Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji departed to change into dry clothes, Nami smiled to herself while she looked at Luffy, feeling more than grateful to him for saving her life the way he did.

He deserved something special.

* * *

After the filling dinner (the eel that Sanji had beaten underwater), Luffy began to walk towards the bunk room. Chopper and Robin passed him, both of them giving him a smirk as he walked by. Luffy then stood still, bamboozled as to why they smirked at him the way they did. Nonetheless, he continued to go forward to the bunk room.

"So why are you staying downstairs tonight, Robin?" asked the reindeer. "Because Nami asked me to…just for the night," replied Robin with a smile, "I'll tell you more when we get down there." Luffy kept walking until he passed the room where Nami and Robin normally stayed in. As he walked by, the door creaked open.

A nervous Nami stuck her head out to see if Luffy was still there. "Luffy?" she asked. Luffy turned around to see Nami's head sticking out the window. He gave her the usual odd look he gave to people. "Nami?" he asked. "Luffy?" "Nami?" "Luffy?" "Nami?" "Luffy?" "Nami?" "Just come in, dammit!"

Luffy walked in the room and couldn't believe what he saw. The lights were dimmed, there were candles lit, and there was a calming aura in the room. But it was what Nami looked like that made Luffy's legs wobble. Nami was wearing tight shorts with a short, sleeveless tank top that made the tattoo on her left shoulder visible. She had an irresistible smile on her face and a special glow on her when she brushed her orange hair behind her ears, which lured Luffy in closer. "What's going on, Nami?" asked Luffy. "Just come here," said Nami. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her bed…but turned around and realized that while his arm was being dragged, he still stood where he was before. Right. He was made of rubber. So she let go and motioned for Luffy to sit next to her.

"What you did today, jumping in the water to save me…" said Nami, "…well, normally I'd say that's stupid since you can't swim. But the thought that you cared enough to rescue me, that was really sweet!" Luffy blushed and hesitated for a moment, but then said, "But I thought you only saw me as your captain. I mean, Zoro's really strong, Usopp saved your life, too, and Sanji cooks you really good meals. Why me?" "Don't be so negative, Luffy," said Nami, "those things they did were sweet also, and I like them for that…but…" now she put wrapped her arms around Luffy, and looked him in the eyes, nose to nose, and continued to say, "…but they had nothing to lose. They didn't have to risk their lives for it."

"That's what I like in you, Luffy. You didn't even have a second thought about your own safety at that moment." "Nami…" said Luffy quietly, but he never got to finish, because Nami moved in closer and closer. His heart beat faster and faster every time she spoke. "Luffy…" she whispered as she leaned on him, pushing him softly on her pillow, and she finally told him what she meant to tell him all this time.

"…I love you."

* * *

Neither of them thought twice about what they were about to do. After hearing those words, as Nami kissed Luffy's lips softly, Luffy made his way up her back, slowly removing her tank top, Nami removing his vest. Luffy's straw hat fell to the side of the bed. He would get it later. He was enjoying the moment. She slipped her undergarments off and Luffy slowly took his own pants off, and they spun right into action.

Nami and Luffy had been at it for a long time now. He continued to rub his hands against Nami's soft skin, Nami had herself wrapped tightly around Luffy's broad shoulders. The romantic fire in between their legs made them feel good about themselves. Nami didn't care that she had a cast on her foot, she still wanted this. The action going on under the covers did not stop until after many long minutes, then everything went black.

* * *

Luffy awoke the next morning feeling a little tired. Not from having a good nights sleep, but because of what happened before that. Nami was still soundly sleeping, with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his body. He brushed his hand through her hair, adoring her as she slept. Last night had been a special night for both of them, a night that neither of them would forget.

Chopper walked into the room to find a naked Luffy and Nami in bed. His eyes were wide open in shock. "R-R-ROBIN!!!!" he cried as he ran quickly out the door. Immediately, Luffy jumped into action. "EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING, CHOPPER? GET BACK HERE!" He ran right out the room to chase Chopper just as Nami was waking up. She heard the commotion going on outside, and screams were heard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LUFFY?" shouted Usopp. "THERE'S A LADY IN HERE AND YOU'RE FLASHING US LIKE THAT? I JUST ATE, TOO!" shouted Sanji. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Zoro. "Oh my…" said Robin. "Okay okay, I'm putting clothes on! Geez…" groaned Luffy. Nami giggled to herself as Luffy came in, embarrassed by what just happened. They just looked at each other and smiled…for the longest time. They knew what was between them. It was more than a captain-crewmate relationship. It was more than friendship.

It was love. True love. Undying love. Nothing could come between them again.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the turnout of the story, and please review!**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
